


Kiss

by missthingsplace



Series: first time [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has to be a first time for everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Title:**  Kiss  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** There has to be a first time for everything  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating: PG**

“That could definitely be considered as harassment Sir.” Ianto said as he felt Jack stand so close behind him that he could feel his warm breath on his neck while he attempted to keep filing the folders in his hand into the cabinet in front of him.

“Is it really harassment if you actually want me to stand this close to you?” Jack whispered in his ear.

“I'm not sure how you came to that conclusion Sir.” Ianto replied, feeling the blush moving up his neck and spreading to his ears and cheeks.

“You're not making any attempt to move for one thing.” Jack chuckled softly in his ear just before he kissed the lobe.

Ianto span around, a bit taken aback when he realised his face was now so close to Jack, unable to look Jack in the as he spoke.

“I'm just trying to finish my job Sir.” Ianto replied

“Sure.” Jack grinned. “You know, it's been almost three weeks since I gave you this job and I know you want to kiss me.”

“I have no idea how you could have come to that conclusion, I've never ...” 

Jack cut him off. “I've seen the way you watch me when you think I'm not looking, and you have to admit those pheromones of mine make me more than a little tempting?”

“Then I can blame the pheromones for any indication that would make you thin I would want to ...”

This time Ianto was cut off by Jack's lips touching his own, it was barely a kiss, really just the captains lips brushing over his but it stopped him dead.

“Now, was that really so bad?” Jack grinned.

“I ... yes ... no ... I don't know!” Ianto exclaimed wishing the floor would swallow him up. “I don't kiss men.”

“Don't because you don't want to or don't because you've tried?” Jack asked.

“Both.” Ianto replied firmly.

“I want to kiss you.” Jack told him.

“I never would have guessed.” Ianto deadpanned. 

“How about a deal, you let me kiss you once and if you truly hate it, then I'll never even attempt to kiss you again?” The captain suggested.

Ianto frowned. “You promise?”

“Yeah, cross my heart and well ... you know.” Jack replied, placing his hands on Ianto hips.

“Fine!” Ianto told him. “Okay, lets get it over with.”

Jack couldn't help the second chuckle that escaped his lips but stopped as soon as he saw the look on Ianto's face. “Sorry.”

Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's softly, lingering for a few seconds before pulling back and looking at Ianto, waiting for him to run.

“Okay?” Jack asked when Ianto didn't move.

Ianto just nodded.

The second time Jack's lips met the younger man's he increased the pressure just a little more and parted his lips just enough to let the tip of his tongue slip from between his own lips and slide slowly across Ianto's which were still firmly closed.

Jack was just about to stop when he felt Ianto's lips open slightly beneath him with a soft sigh, wanting desperately to just snog him senseless Jack let Ianto take control of the kiss.

After a few moments the tip on Ianto's tongue touched his, Jack opened his mouth a little wider encouraged by Ianto's exploration and let out a soft moan as he felt the other man's tongue slide slowly and tentatively into his mouth.

Ianto's tongue explored every inch of his mouth, swiping over his teeth before delving deeper, touching the roof of his mouth then finding Jack's own tongue and tangling with it as the younger man's arms moved from his sides where they had hung and around the captains neck as the kiss got more and more heated.

Time stood still as they indulged in each other, neither could have said how long they had kissed by the time they pulled apart panting for breath. Jack rested his forehead on Ianto's and waited for him to regain his dignity. 

“So, you want to do that again sometime?” Jack asked.

“Yep.” Ianto replied, pushing Jack away and rushing out of the archives as a huge grin spread across Jack's face.

The End.


End file.
